


What Happens Backstage

by TheTransversalArtisan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Backstage, Fanfic, I hope, Intermission, M/M, Oneshot, Prideshipping, Swallowing, allargando, blowjob, cum in mouth, fanfic of a fanfic, funny ending, pleading gaze, seto blows atem, seto loves praise, slight teacher kink, stays backstage, swallowing seed, what happens backstage, ygo, yugioh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan
Summary: “I could get used to seeing you like this,” Atem whimpered deviously, rocking his hips against those rosy cheeks.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	What Happens Backstage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Allargando](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762413) by [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder). 



Seto choked on Atem’s cock, eyes tightly closed and ears pricked for any sound of intruders or detection.

Atem’s hands held Seto’s head in place, forbidding his escape, fingers curling through those gelled, russet strands.

“I could get used to seeing you like this,” Atem whimpered deviously, rocking his hips against those rosy cheeks.

“Mmph,” Seto moaned in protest, hands gripping Atem’s hips as his knees dug into the hardwood floor of the backstage area.

“Sorry, love. I didn’t catch that,” Atem teased, running fingers through those carefully-styled locks. “You’ll have to _speak up.”_

Atem took a firm hold of Seto’s scalp, nails digging harshly into his skin.

And he yanked Seto’s mouth hard onto his cock.

Seto’s cry was muffled by the thick flesh. His lips parted as wide as they would, tears streaming down his cheeks at the fearsome gesture of domination.

Atem held him in place, forcing him to gag on the full girth of his shaft. He stared, mesmerized by the lewd sight of Seto Kaiba’s gorgeous face pressed tightly to his crotch.

He grinned mischievously at the way those lips wrapped around his sex in a perfect O.

But then Seto looked up at him with the softest eyes that Atem had ever seen.

Large, glistening, pleading.

Swimming with coruscated tears.

Puppy-dog eyes of the deepest blue.

Atem melted.

His grip on Seto’s hair relaxed.

“I’m so sorry, love. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I— _ahh!”_

He didn’t have a moment to continue.

He was already on his back, landing with a loud _thump_ that the audience outside was sure to have heard.

“S-Seto?”

“You’re so cute, Atem,” Seto teased, gripping his hips and looming over him once more, “and _lewd,_ threatening to fill me up during the intermission of the most important performance of my career. Perhaps this little _lesson_ will teach you to better _focus.”_

Atem stared.

And smirked up at him. “Ohh, yes, _teacher,”_ he purred, already spreading his legs and offering himself. “I am more than happy to learn~.”

Even in the dim backstage lighting, Atem could see Seto rolling his eyes. “Unbelievable,” he muttered, leaning in to wrap his lips around Atem’s shaft, sinking all the way down to the hilt.

With very little choking.

_Or_ gagging.

Atem panted softly. “Either you learned how to relax your throat in the last thirty seconds, or you were never having trouble _taking_ it at all,” he accused.

Seto glanced up, wide-eyed and innocent.

Until he grinned around Atem’s cock.

And winked.

Atem felt his own girth twitch and expand in Seto’s mouth.

Felt he could go insane just from this.

“Seto…” he murmured pitifully, “the concert…. Intermission is only fifteen minutes long. We can’t... _ah~....”_

Seto chuckled darkly, pulling off with a wet pop, a string of saliva connecting his lips to Atem’s flushed, flared tip. “You have a lot of misled pride if you think you can last fifteen minutes. At this rate, I give you fifteen seconds.”

And he was there again.

Wrapped heatedly around his lover’s throbbing sex.

Atem’s hands flew to his hair, legs twitching, body writhing, throat leaking sounds he didn’t know he was capable of making until now.

He trembled, helpless, feeling all of the tension in his body gather in one place.

A mounting pressure in his belly.

Panic and excitement leaving his mind blank.

He lifted his legs.

Ankles coming to rest on Seto’s back.

Senses overloaded.

He came.

Spasming in Seto’s mouth.

The only sound escaping him: “S-Se...to…!”

And he was gone.

Vaguely aware of the way Seto’s lips tightened around his base.

The way his teeth sank in to hold him in place.

The way his throat contracted as he swallowed his lover’s seed.

“Y-you don’t have to do that,” Atem murmured. “I—”

“Shh,” Seto said, pulling off for barely a second before swallowing around Atem’s shaft once more, gulping up the excess release, tongue working over his girth to collect any that had dripped down.

A bedraggled moan poured from Atem’s mouth as he watched. “You have gotten...way too good at that,” he murmured, still trying to catch his breath.

“Have I?” Seto purred, swimming in the praise. “I hadn’t noticed~.”

“I’m sure you hadn’t,” Atem drawled, a little amazed by how clean he was after such an affair. He lay there for a long moment, waiting for the world to stop spinning so he could redress and hopefully make himself presentable before they had to perform.

“From the looks of it, you seemed to really enjoy it,” Seto noted, smug as a cat.

“From the looks of it, your breath is gonna smell _fascinating_ during our aftershow dinner party that I promised Yugi we’d attend. I hope you brought mints,” Atem quipped.

“As a matter of fact, I do carry mints on my person. I find them to be more savory than other flavors. I even have a perfume that smells like—wait, an aftershow what with whom?”

**Author's Note:**

> For the amazing [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder), whose talent and passion is what makes my world go 'round. If y'all haven't already, check out her fic at this link. It's well worth the price of admission: [Allargando](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762413/chapters/57075253).
> 
> Thanks to all my readers for taking the time to read this fic~. Hits, kudos, and comments are all appreciated~.
> 
> Stay safe out there,  
> T.T.A.


End file.
